The Wedding Frame!
by QueenWolf12
Summary: For better or for worse,in sickness and in health,till death till you part. Those are the vows Zane&Alexis and Jaden&Syrus took on their wedding day. Now with familys of their own,can they handle the troubles that are ahead of them?
1. Love story

**I own nothing people. Please,enjoy my little story. Zane is a little OOC,so ,he's older so he may have softened up.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**"**_So,do you think he'll like it?" Jaden asked Zane. Zane shifted his hands in his coat pockets. "I think,he'll love it."_

_Jaden started at the ring he held in his hand. It was gold with a 89 carrot dimond on it. "I'll take it!" Jaden told the cashier. The cashier smiled._

_"So,who's this lovly ring for?"The old cashier asked. Jaden blushed "Sweet baby." The old man smiled"Well,do you think seet baby would want it in a box?"_

_"Yup!"Jaden yelped. He was ready to go on ahead and give it to him. Tonight was the prefic night to do so. Tonight,Jaden was going to clerbrate his and sweet bay's fisrt date. They had been dating ever since their freshmen year at duel academy. Those,had been the days...duels, parties,and naked sex with him. Thats how they would spend every Frieday night,and what they'd do every time after a date. They never missed a night...and still didn't. Tonight was the night that lead up to this day._

_"Jaden!" *SNAP* JADEN!*SNAP* Jaden came out of his daydream to see Zane snapping his fingers in his face. "Huh?" "Jaden pay the man." Zane pointed at the old cashier._

_"Oh,sorry."Jaden dug around in his jacket for his walet. "How much do I own you?" "991.78"The old man said,Plus,Tax." Jaden just looked at him..."ummm...put it on my master card."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"So,how you gonna pop the qustion?" Zane asked Jaden. "Well,Im gonna wait till we're having dinner." Zane smiled and rolled his eyes. "What is that a bad idea?"Jaden asked._

_"No,it's just...normal." Jaden rasied an eyebrow. "What do you mean by normal?" "Well,It's been done before." Zane looked at his wedding ring."I rmember how I asked Lexie."_

_"How did you ask her,anyway?"Jade asked. Relizeing he had never asked. "Well,I wrote he a note in class..." "Thats..a way to ask."Jaden smerked. "Let me finishen danmit!" Zane held his fist to Jaden. Who laughted a this. "Take a joke." Zane cleared his thoart. "Well,like I was saying,before I was so ruddly interupted,I wrote her a note asking her on a date."_

_"Then what?" "Well,in the note it said"Wink at me,if your answer is yes." _

_"She wink?"_

_"You know it.." "Well,anyway..I took her down to the beach at night,for a moonlight pinic. Then I asked her."_

_"Thats it?"Jaden exclamied. "Thats it."Zane resopnded. "But after words we did conseve our son...so..."_

_Jaden and Zane laughted at after the remark. _

_It was really,the only time the two had done something together. Jaden didn't even know that Zane could laugh till that moment.(HA HA HA)_

_But anyway..back to our the story....._

_"Jaden,you want a ride?" Zane asked._

_"Sure." Jaden replied. _

_Jaden got in to the black dooge. Zane had the heat on full blast so the cold winter air wouldn't come in. They had the OFFSPRING plaing on the radio._

_Jaden and Zane made small talk for a while. But Jaden was more intersited in the little black box he held. _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Good luck." Zane flashed Jaden a thumbs up,before pulling away. Jaden smile. Zane was on his way home to his family,and Jaden was about to start one._

_Jaden took a deep breath and walked up to the house. "Sweet baby,Im home!" Jaden called once he got throught the front door._

_The smell of roasted chicken,vegies,buttery bread,and cherry pie filled the room. Jaden licked his lips. One of the reasons' he loved him so,was the fact that he could cook and went all out for him._

_"Anik!" Syrus came out of the kitchen. His soft blue hair frizzy from the heat of the oven,and he had on his __kiss the cook __ aporn. "Hey!" Jaden held out his arms and Syrus ran into them. Syrus had gotten taller since high school. Now he and Jaden were the same hight. Syrus stilll had the same hair cut,and the same glasses,and the same cute face that made Jaden melt._

_"So,hows our dinner coming along?" Jaden asked. "Great,your gonna love it!" Syrus put his index finger on Jaden's lip"I made your favorits."_

_Syrus pulled Jaden into the kitchen. "Could you help me with dinner?" Syrus asked. "Sure,thing." Jaden placed a kiss on Sy forhead._

_....................later on that night......................_

_Dinner was over now. Both boys where stuffed. But now they were relaxing in a warm bubble bath together. Candles were the only thig giving light to the room._

_"Hey,Syrus...."Jaden put his arm around Sy. "Huh?"  
"I wanna ask you something." "Sure,what is it?"Syrus asked in a somewhat sleepy voice. The bath was making him teird. "Hold out your hands." Jaden ordered. _

_Jaden placed a small black box in Syrus's palm. "J-Jadne whats this?" Syrus asked. Jaden opened the box. "Me asking you to spend forever with me."Jaden replied._

_**End MEROMY**_

"Wow!" A little girl with long blond hair and bright green eyes exclamed. "You and Dad must have loved each other a whole lot!"

"Used too?" Jaden said. "We still do!" Syrus told his and Jaden's foster daughter Katie.

"Then what happened?" Katie asked ready to hear the rest of the story. "Well,then uncle Zane and Auntie Lexis had cusion Sue."Syrus said. "Then a month later me and Dad got married."

Katie smiled."Yeah ,yeah! I know all that stuff,what about when you guys wanted me!" Katie said. "I mean after all,thats the best part of the story."Katie said fluffing her hair. Sy and Jay laughted at this. They had gotten Katie after three years of being married. Katie had been from foster home,to foster home. Her real parents abi=usied her and did drugs around her. She had told Jaden and Syrus that they wee the best parents yet! And that niether of them where a mommy! She had nightmares that she would get taken away from them.....

"Well,after three years of It just being us,we.." JAden cut Syrus off."Whats this **we** stuff,your he one who told me,you wanted to have a kid."

"Oh,whatever!" Syrus rolled his eyes."Like, Dad said I told him I wanted a kid,and then we got you!" Syrus said.

The clock chimed. 10:30! Syrus said in shock. "Time for bed Kate. "  
"No,bed!" Katie said running into the bathroom closing the door. "No,bed!

Syrus signd. "Every night." I said. Jaden bursted out laughing.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Yup,this whole chapter was Jaden and Syrus telling Katie about when they got together. Sorry,if Zane was OOC an if this was plan. Zane and Lex will have a chapter next.**

**REIEW!**


	2. Big news!

**Hi,people! Thank you so much for the nice reviews,Im glad you all enjoyed my story.**

**I own nothing! As promised this chapter is Zane and ALexis....**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Huh?" Zane sprang out of bed. He was woken up by the sound of someone being sick. Zane looked over and saw the other half of the bed unmade.

"Crap." Zane said as he ran to the bathroom door. *Knock* *Knock* "Lexis,you o.k in there?" Zane asked. "I-Im fine.."Alexis said in a wispy voice,"go back to bed."

Zane shock his head. For the past few weeks Alexis had been throwing up. It happened every morning.

"Alexis,you need to see a doctor!"Zane said. *Splash* Zane heard last nights dinner hit the tolet water. "Zane,Im fine." Alexis gaged. Zane shock his head,"Think about seeing one,o.k dear." *Splash* Alexis gaged and threw up agian. "O.k,I'll think about it."

Zane stood outside the door,waiting on his wife. He couldn't go back to bed when she was sick. When Alexis stepped out of the bathroom,she looked pale and sleepy.

"You o.k?" Zane asked. "Im fin-"Alexis fianted. She landed in Zane arms. "ALEXIS!" Zane carried her over to the bed. "Your going to the doctor today!"Zane said,"Im not asking either,your going!"

"Zane,I only got a little dizzy and my stomach just been upset,Im sure whatever bug I have will pass." By the look on her husban face,Alexis knew he was in no mood to afight over this. This was one of those times when you just do what your lover is asking of you. "Fine,I'll go make an opment."Alexis got up,tightened her bathrob,and went to call the doctor.

Zane just smiled. His wife,for once wasn't being dificultle,and he had won. Zane-1 Alexis-2,0000

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So,do you think Dad finally convied Mom to see a doctor ?" Zane and Alexis' oldest child Aliven asked his younger sister Sue. Aliven was pale,with shaggy blond hair and deep brown eyes. His vocie sounded somewhat of his father's and the 15year old had his Dad's body as well.

"Maybe,"Sue replied her mouth full of Lucky Charms."I sure,hope so." Sue was pale,had long dark blue hair,and ocean blue eyes. She had her Mother's body and breast,her voice somewhat deep,but still girly.

The two's ears perked up at the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Fine,he wants me to see a dotor,then I'll see a danm doctor." The kids mother mumbled.

Aliven and Sue looked at each other. "Dad won."They both said in unio. Then returned to their breakfast. Everything,the two's parents disagreed on,became a competion. If It was, should I get bunny bread or or the normal bread or If It was,do we need a new car or not. The whole,pointis instead of fighting over It, Zane and Alexis made It a win lose game.

And Zane had won this game. He had made Alexis call the doctor.

"Hellow,this is Alexis Truesadle,"Alexis said over the phone,"I'd like to make an oponitment with any doctor open."

"Yes,that works."She smiled.."3'o clock it is then."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Alexis was sitting on the exam table. She had on one of those doctor's dresses. "O.k,Mrs. Truesdale,"The doctor said fliping throught the apers on his medical chart,"You test results will be in back shortly."

"Thank you docoter." Alexis stated. She let he hair down. It was hot in the doctor's room. Alexis was teird and ready to get on home. She had had test after test,done on her. She had a urin test,a hormone test,and a blood test! She was asked so many quistions. "Now how hard woould it be to just tell me,that I have a stomach bug,and can go home!" She thought.

"Doctor,Alexis said,"couldn't I just have a bug?" She asked. "Well,It could look that way,but Im sure theres much more to it." The docotr stated.

Alexis gulped. "Whats he mean by that?"She thought.

"Aww..Mrs. Truesdale,your results are in." The doctor said.

Im whart? Was heard all over the doctors offic was Alexis heard what the test had picked up!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zane was resting on his king sized bed. He kicked off his shoes and grabed the flicker. "Now for some T.V ."He said to himself. Zane was waiting on Alexis to get home,and the kids where off. Aliven was playing his playstaion 3,and Sue was on the comptuer down stairs.

So,Zane decided to take this time and have some time to himself,and wait on Lex. He had just tuned in on family guy,when he heard the front door open.

"Hey,Mom,"The muffeld sounds of Sue Truesdale's voice where heard,"what did the dotor say?"

"I'll tell you after I tell your father." Alexis said. Zane then heard her coming up the stairs.

Once,the door opened,"Hey,Leeeeeeex!" Zane's mouth droped. Alexis had a glow to her,and she looked,well...HOT!

"What happened?"Zane asked. Alexis jumped on him. "What do you mean what happened?"She asked. "I mean,"Zane cut himself off. He was about to say to you! Because,Alexis hadn't looked that happy and smexy in forever. "W-what happened...what did the doctor say?"

HEHEHE. Alexis gigled. "The doctor said Im pergant." Alexis said.

.....Zane went pale........"YOUR WHAT!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yup,this chapter wasn't as good as the last one. But the next should be alright. This chapter was shorter as well,manily because,I couldn't really think of a chapter like this. But anyway,it's a chapter. REVIEW!**


End file.
